


the day Quahog went boom

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), South Park
Genre: Explosions, Family Guy Sucks, Gen, South Park Rules, Stewie Spinoff, fuck those Quahog losers, shit blowing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: A baby blew them up





	the day Quahog went boom

One day South Park met Family Guy and Family Guy got blown up because it sucks and everyone is a douche in it except Stewie. He got his own spinoff where he blows shit up all the time and no one questions it because he's a fucking baby and who the fuck's gonna suspect a baby of blowing shit up.


End file.
